1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of advertising devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for storing and displaying information and advertising materials, which device readily mounts on armrests of seats in stadiums, theaters, sports arenas and similar venues. The device is specially designed to fit into cup holders already installed in the armrests of such seats. The advertising or promotional material is a part of the device. It is easily viewable by a patron and can be removed by the patron.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisers of various goods and services have found that the large number of potential customers present at sports, entertainment and cultural events provides a valuable opportunity for marketing and promotion of goods and services. Various kinds of devices have been invented to bring advertisements directly to spectators"" seats. However, these devices are generally complex or expensive to install. Most of them would require substantial labor to manufacture and/or install thereby driving up the cost of advertising and making it less feasible.
Some prior art devices are those that follow.
The Rosenbaum patent (U.S. Pat. No. 323,598) probably is the oldest related art. It describes a card holding device which is used for banquets to identify where each guest is to be seated. This complex device comprises a hook, a tongue and similar holding mechanisms attached to a cardholder that holds the card. The cardholder is made of sheet metal of a grade presumably not intended to easily flex and the card is attached to it. The Rosenbaum device is comprised of several attached pieces which lie in more than one plane. The construction of the device is labor intensive and cost-prohibitive if it should be used for large arenas or intended for free dissemination to a large number of people.
The Smedley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,263) describes display devices and uses fastening hardware, adhesives, special supports and the like for such devices. In a preferred embodiment, Smedley uses a strip of sheet metal covered with a flexible material, like cotton or paper, to which a display card is attached with an adhesive. An attachment means connects to the backside of the sheet metal and extends away from it to either support the sheet metal directly or support the sheet metal and attach it to another item. The card may then be displayed at various angles. This invention does not allow a patron to remove the card. It is not viable for free massive use and production because of the many-step manufacture process that is necessary and the resultant associated costs.
The Ayotte patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,251) describes an arm attachment for mounting on an arm of a chair. This attachment has an armrest portion with a recess, an armrest insert, and a container holder portion. The attachment is removably mounted on the armrest of a chair in a theater, sports arena and the like. The device is a multi-structured device that is relatively costly to manufacture and not intended to be used to present advertisements.
The Koorey et. al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,143) discloses a holding device for beverage containers like cups. It has a main body and a system of two rings pivotally pinned to the main body. Cups are placed in the rings and are there supported by the inner edges of either one or both rings. Promotional displays are imprinted on the device. The Koorey device is a complex multi-planar, multi-unit device for holding cups.
The Mann patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,085) is similar to the Koorey patent and again deals with cup holders. It has one or more circular cup holding pieces into which a cup can be inserted. The holder has two or more angle-shaped securing arms and also one or more securing straps. The holder is mounted on the armrest of a theater chair with the use of the securing arms. The securing arms are attached to the cup holding piece and to the sides of an armrest in such a way that the securing arms are parallel to each other. The securing strap is then attached to the securing arms in such a way that the strap holds both arms.
The Goldman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,782) deals with a device specifically designed for holding and displaying advertising, promotional and informational materials and literature on stadium armrests. The device is attached to the armrest with a bracket. The bracket is mounted on top of the armrest. A resilient flap is attached on one end to the top surface of the device. The opposite end is free and can be lifted. According to this patent, the flap is lifted, the advertising is inserted under it and the flap is released to hold the advertising.
None of these devices is well-suited for inexpensive manufacture and massive and easy distribution of advertising and/or promotional materials. All of the devices are cost and labor-intensive. There remains a need for a simple device for storing and displaying advertising and promotional materials. The device is preferably inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install and remove. The device of the present invention, unlike prior related art, is believed to satisfy these needs.
The present invention is directed to a device that is designed in such a way that it can be inserted into a cup holder of an arena""s seat and be held there with no other support or attachments.
The device described in this disclosure is in one embodiment comprised of a single, flexible piece of material which may be inserted in a cup holder and is removably held there to display advertising. In one embodiment, the material is partially perforated to define a lower and an upper portion or section. In this manner, when the device is inserted into a cup holder, the lower part bends and frontally engages the inside surface of the cup holder. The device is held in the holder by the force of friction.
The advertising and/or promotional materials are printed on the upper portion and could as well be printed on the lower portion of the device. If the device is appropriately perforated, the upper portion of the device may be easily detached from the lower portion by means of the perforations so that a patron can remove for personal use the advertising and/or promotional material. Otherwise, the entire device could be removed.